Yomi
Yomi is a fictional character in Yu Yu Hakusho, as well as one of the Three Kings of Demon World. Appearance When he worked with Kurama, Yomi had only two ears, but after he lost his sight, he gained four more. As a result, he keeps his eyes closed. He has long, black hair and two prominent horns that jut down from his forehead but appear to frame his head. He also wears a light garment underneath red robes and has a defined musculature. Kurama caused Yomi to become blind by planning an attack from a rouge demon on him. Personality When he was younger, Yomi was brash and reckless. He often got himself into trouble and needed to be bailed out by Yoko Kurama. After losing his sight, Yomi is a calm person, who thinks before he acts even in battle, which is what arguably made him stronger. He also genuinely loves his son, Shura, who he fought in the Demon World Tournament. Rather than fight at full strength, like Shura wanted, Yomi was actually helping his son become a better fighter. He also gets along well with his subordinates, but can also be quite the manipulator. Yomi seems pretty cold-hearted but while it seems like he would kill his son, he's just establishing a will to fight in his son. His encounters with Yusuke Urameshi has Yomi uncovering parts of his personality that he had never discovered before; namely, that of his primal demon self and the allure of a decent brawl in the hopes of winning it all. Synopsis Three Kings Saga After Yusuke is granted admittance into Makai to see his dying ancestor, Raizen, Kurama is given a video message from Yomi. Kurama decides to join Yomi, despite the fact that Hiei is working for Mukuro and Yusuke for Raizen. On Kurama's first day, Yomi brings him to the demon that took his sight and notices Kurama's change in heartbeat. He explains their past as partners, and tells Kurama that he (Yomi) was a child, and Kurama was right for sending the demon after him. Yusuke then orchestrates the Demon World Tournament, and asks Yomi to join. Reluctant at first, Yomi agrees after realizing Mukuro had complied. He fights Yusuke in the finals. At first, his impenetrable shield is more than a match for Yusuke's Demon Gun, that is, until Yusuke mixes his two energy into his attack. In the end, both are injured, and only the cry of Shura convinces Yomi to stay on his feet. However, drained of energy, he loses the next match. Later he stated that he would like to fight Yusuke again, although he doubted he could win. Techniques/Moves Since he lost his sight, Yomi grew four extra ears to compensate for his lack of eyes. Yomi's sense of hearing is so great that he claims to be able to hear every word being spoken in his kingdom of Gandara. He is also able to accurately pick up on changes in heart rate, allowing him to guess facial expressions and current emotional composition, despite his lack of sight. *'Demon Energy Absorption Wall' (魔古忌流･煉破反衝壁, Ma Koi Ryū･Renpa Han Shō Heki, literally translated as Demonic Ancient Envious Style･Distilling Destruction Opposing Force Wall): A spherical barrier that protects Yomi from energy attacks. Only the combined Spirit and Demon Energy from Yusuke was able to break it. *'Energy Blasts': Yomi gathers green demon energy in his hands and sends it at his opponent. *'Energy Blast Barrage': Instead of firing a single blast, Yomi fires multiple blasts from a single orb of energy at his opponent. This attack is similar to Yusuke's Shotgun. *'Tornado Energy Blast': Yomi gathers an energy orb in his fists and releases them as a dark-green tornado slamming into his opponent. *'''Energized Punches: '''Yomi charges his fists with his demon energy, increasing his physical punching power. References Category:Characters Category:Demons